stranded_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Existing Mods
'Mods For stranded' Instead of stranded 3 which is not coming out in the near future, there have been many mods (modifications) created for the game, with extra items, new gameplay and characters etc. Below are the decent mods worth trying. CStrike Mod - (''Description Required) '''Czechsention Mod' -'' The Czechstention mod was a very promising and large mod when it was being developed, certain features included cooking menu which had variables such as burning food if it was cooked for too long. There were many new models such as a cow, new units, and many items which had been remodeled for improvement even though these already existed. Unfortunately the project died and only the demo was released which didn't have everything planned for it. Nonetheless this was one of the best mods.'' GTA Lienden - (Description Required) Jurassic Park Mod - ''The jurassic park mod truth be told was never really a proper mod, there were no new models used, just some script editing and some special gameplay added for a jurassic park effect.'' Kidnap Mod - ''The kidnap mod was created by the user HudaJan (who also helped with the development of the Czechsention mod) he modeled and scripted the game by himself. This is probably the neatest and most well done mod yet, every model had a clean well made look and there was one for every new item instead of reusing models, or simply creating bitmaps for it some of these new things included: a Motorbike, Primitive car, Submachine gun, flying carpet, and bad natives with bow and arrows. There are many others as well. The adventure mode has an interesting story and there is a currency you can use to purchase things instead of resources. There a re also several new skills one of which was stealing, and the likely-hood of a successful steal would depend if it was day or night. HudaJan then proceeded to start in a Taxi Edition, which was a very exciting idea for the followers on his mods, however sadly this was never completed or released.'' Lost in Space Mod - (Description Required) ''' '''Massive Mod - ''Massive mod as the name gives away, is the biggest mod on stranded, it has been going on for several years, and is still in development. It was created by Builder 2.0 who has devoted much time to this, and has received help from various users for maps and models. The mod is enormous and has many new things, and advanced gameplay features, the overall games is fathoms harder thus making it more realistic, a few include: weapons and tools can break after much use and handles have to be replaced or the heads, when making some things an anvil and fire is used to meld the metal, also there is a huge variety of food that can be made by combining simple ingredients, like a chef's salad. The graphics have also been changes, and with a good graphics card, can be played with excellent detail and effects; the water for example is enhanced for realism and looks much better than the original Stranded's water, Grass and and landscapes have been changes, including the models for tree's and bushes etc. In the game There are a lot more buildable structures, in the old Stranded 2 there were several objects and building that could not be combined or built, this has been changed so you can build and make most things without having to make your own map on the editor. This mod is very good, although it can be scrappy in some parts, and lacks many models for the 10's of new items, objects and units.'' Master of the Woods Mod - ''This mod is still in development, although not released yet, there are many videos and snapshots released of the gameplay which are truly awe-inspiring it includes (what is also in the V666 mod) a view of the tools and weapons being used which is a major feature previously unused by other mods. This mod unfortunately is not English it's written in German, although when released it is very likely that with permission a user will translate this into English. A unique feature in the game is that there is considerably more interactivity with objects, (there was some in the Czechsention mod) like cooking in your wood house over the stove, and opening and closing windows; this adds just that little bit more enjoyment to the game. There are many new models and objects in the game, and all are well made. This will not be a rushed mod, so expect very high standards of gameplay and models.'' Multiplayer Mod - ''This mod was developed by OracleFile. It's the most original mod of all, since it includes playing online, OracleFile had to set up his own website with Hamachi servers to play online with the game it found at - http://www.royalfile.de.vu - you will need to download the mod first before you can play. The trading system isn't quite right yet and you rely in good faith on other players to be fair and not cheat, however most people are so this doesn't present a big problem for the game. What makes the whole thing fun is that you get to have challenging matches against players in boats, planes, while using bazooka's etc. Great fun, a definite must.'' My Stranded Mod - '(Description Required)'' 'Northern Legion - (''Description Required) Realistic Mod - (Description Required) S2EXT Mod -(Description Required) Ultimate Survival Mod - (Description Required) V666 Mod - ''The V666 mod is an "iffy" mod, according their poll 56% loved it, so it could be considered an "acquired taste?" Anyway, the creator - vector 666 - decided to use a mixed cast for his game, he includes some excellent new units such as Skeleton Warriors, Cannibals and Zombies, the zombies have a funny effect that when you shoot them, their heads fall of. Also there is the USP (unique Selling Point) of the V666 mod and that's the fact you can see what you're holding. It's not a finished mod, because the development was halted halfway through so the adventure is not complete and there are a few bugs, but none the less, it is a valuable asset to the mods of stranded.''